The Heart of Adventure
by TheIncredibleCreeper
Summary: Take the adventure of Platinum in the eyes of a normal teenage trainer. Lucas/Dawn M for much language, and maybe something else...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup bitches! (I can say that in this fic) This fic'll start out with three chapters in the beginning due to lack of internet. Along with the first chapter of my Zelda fic, so don't say anything.**

**DISCLAIMAH: Donut own Pokemonzez.**

**Creep ya at da bottom!**

Chapter 1: The Morning I Remember

_Darkness filled my eyes as I endlessly floated in a deformed abyss. The feeling of a great evil filled my body with despair; not to mention the horrifying smell of the darkened atmosphere. The only object in view was the sight of an enormous worm-like creature that flew with six dark wings that were as large as its body. The beast gave off a terrifying roar that screeched at the touch of the earlobe; before I knew it, the monster had set its terrifying red sights on me. The creature had begun its attack when a pair of sharp claws gripped me, pulling me out of the endless pit._

,'~{C}~',

My eyes shot open to the view of feline's underbelly standing over my face. My hand shot up to remove the culprit from her spot.

"Stop doing that you fucking cat." I groggily cursed as the Glameow just gave a small purr from the floor. I stared at the morning sky that was filled with freezing clouds, but that was nowhere near to ruining my day.

"Meoooooooow," the small Glameow yawned as it stretched trying to wake up. The cat Pokémon jumped off of the bed to take in the morning air. I mimicked the twist-tail by doing some aerobic stretches of my own, knowing that this day especially will require some energy.

I sleepily walked to the bathroom to do my regular morning duties: take a shower, brush my teeth, I changed out of my pajamas, and fitted myself into my red t-shirt along with my black jeans finished off by my sneakers and magenta hat over my dark blue hair. I walked down the stairs, Glameow following, to meet with the smell of coffee in the kitchen where my blue-haired mother resided.

"Good morning sweetie," The woman started, "happy birthday!"

"Thanks mom." I took a mug from the cabinet, and began to pour the coffee that my mother had premade for me. "Yes, I needed this, thanks again mom."

"I just hope that you'll be okay on your way there." Joan, my mother, said narrowing her gaze downward.

"Don't worry mom," I comforted, "I'll be alright; I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"I know," she said looking at the couch having her own little flashback, "but I remember when you were still called me mommy when you were little." She began to cry a little when her gaze went back to her coffee mug.

"Mommy," I said teasingly trying to comfort her, "I'll only be gone for about an hour, and I'll be back with a new member of the family too."

"Okay," she said, smiling and looking back at me, "thank you sweetie." The woman thought for a second, and remembered a message she had to pass on. "Hey, sweetie..."

"Yeah mom?" I looked back at my now satisfied mother.

"I talked to Linda the other day about you going to Sandgem." She said matter-of-factly.

"What, you mean Barry's mom?" I said telling all of you readers who she is.

"Yeah, his birthday was apparently last year, but she never trusted him to go alone; and she never found time to go with him. So could you... maybe..."

"NO," I sternly interrupted, "I will not let the greatest day of my life be ruined by that damn spaz."

"What if I say that you can't go unless it's with him?" She asked beginning her mother's game.

I opened my mouth to retort, but didn't have anything to say to help my argument. So I just simply sighed, and started walking towards the door.

"Don't forget your coat."

"I won't." I grabbed for my blue coat and white tie-like scarf off of the wall rack.

"Don't forget your bag."

"I won't." I grabbed for my pre-packed white, blue-trimmed backpack of the same rack.

"And don't forget the-"

"Byyye." I trailed off on the road closing the door before I heard anymore, but I tried to sneak passed my hyperactive friends house; although, to my annoyance...

"Too Slow!" Came a flash of blonde stopping right in front of me. I fell back do to the immense surprise.

"Arceus damn it Barry, stop doing that!" I sweared as I got back to my feet looking at my impatient neighbor. "You need to get off those pills of yours."

"No can do," he rushed, "They help calm me down!"

_Is that even possible?_ I thought while noticing that he was wearing his yellow and white t-shirt in the cold. I was thinking about telling him that he was wearing his summer clothes in the winter, but I decided that I didn't want to put my ears through that. _...never mind._

"Well as I was saying: You're going too slow Luke! I want to get there now!" He said failing to contain his excitement.

"Well then calm down, and let's get going already." I commanded.

,'~{C}~',

We arrived in Sandgem town about ten minutes later after leaving the Pokémon filled Route 201 behind us. We looked around at all of the wonders that this city had, but that's not what we came for. We were looking for the lab that belongs to a man named Evan Rowan or Professor Rowan as he is known.

"Where the hell is this place at?" Questioned Barry.

"I don't know, but we need to find out soon." I said as I looked around for a building with the word 'lab' on it. We checked all of the buildings that we could find, but we got tired once we saw a building with a blue roof in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" Barry shouted as he ran towards the building that caught his eye.

"BARRY WAIT!" I shouted as my friend ran off. Damn that ADD of his. I cursed to myself as I started to run after my friend; when my sprint ended at the spot of a girl chasing an escaping Starly out of an alley, and straight into me. Before I knew what was happening, our eyes opened to me pinning her down causing us both to flush furiously.

I quickly got off of her, and helped her to her feet apologizing rampantly.

"I am absolutely sorry; I should have looked where I was going."

"Oh no, it was my fault." She argued. "I was chasing that Starly, and I guess I wasn't looking were I was going." She said still recovering from the fall. This girl was absolutely breath-taking. I got a better look at her as she was standing up; she wore a red coat that doubled as a mini-skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs. Along with a white scarf that was not unlike mine, but shaped like a bow-tie. She wore long pink rubber boots that were filled with even longer white socks, and a lazily pointed white hat with a pokeball symbol that covered her dark blue hair that included gold barrettes that held two portions of her long hair in front of her face.

_Wow she's...hot._ I thought to myself.

"Well anyway," she began in an attempt to close the awkwardness, "my name is Dawn, Dawn Prel"

"Lucas Dime... So were you trying to catch that Starly?" I asked curiously.

"Well no," she started to explain, "I was actually trying to record data on this scanning thing that I got from my dad," she pulled out a small flippible pink device with duel touch screens on the inside, "although, I didn't really know how to use it so when I started to walk towards his lab, I saw that bird. I tried to figure out how to use it on my own when this guy came running by, and scared the poor thing. So I started to chase after it, and...Well...you know what happened next." She started to blush again.

"That 'guy' you saw was my hyperactive friend Barry. He and I are actually looking for the lab." I said hopefully.

"Oh, are you two becoming trainers today?" Dawn asked her new friend.

"Yeah," I said, "it's my sixteenth birthday today."

"No way! My birthday's today too!" She shouted in sheer disbelief.

"Wait really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I was actually going to get my first Pokémon at Professor Rowan's Lab."

"Well then," I started "do you mind if I tag along?" _Meeting a cute girl on my sixteenth birthday isn't exactly what I expected...but I'll take it._

**Need ma cocoa, please review!**

**{The Creeper has struck again}**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forget it…**

**DISCLAMAH: Donut own pocket monsters.**

**Creep ya at da bottom!**

Chapter 2: Decided Yet?

"Wait," she said still laughing, "so you have to babysit a guy who is a year older than you because his mom didn't trust him by himself?" She tried immensely to keep the laughs from coming out.

"That about sums it up..." I said laughing. _This girl's really nice_... I thought.

"So..." she trailed, "...what kind of Pokémon are you gonna get?"

"I don't really know, but I'd like to see what he has first." I said as I looked over at her, but just realizing that she pouted a little. That apparently wasn't the answer she wanted. "b-but if I had to pick...I guess steel is probably my favorite type." I said trying to further the conversation.

"Really?" She replied. "Well I guess I would have to say water if it was my choice."

"Well I guess we'll just have to see when we ge-"

"Hey!" Dawn shouted. "There's the lab over there!" I looked into the direction that she was pointing, but I didn't have time to do anything before my hand was in her's being pulled into a sprint.

We stopped at our destination after a very hearty jog together. Our feet stood at the front doormat of the Professor's lab; Dawn looked at me rather impatient for me to open the door.

"What's the matter..." she asked, "...are you too scared to go in?"

"I am a little nervous yeah," I started to turn red, "but that's mostly 'cause you're still holding my hand." I pointed my eyes down to show what I mean't; she than turned a deep crimson herself before jerking her hand back. _It's not that I didn't like it_, I thought, _I just didn't think that would be a very appropriate way to walk into the lab._

"I am incredibly sorry..." she shouted, "...my excitement got the best of me!"

"Hey calm down," I said, "it's not that big a' deal. We're here, aren't we?" I asked trying to calm her nerves. It seemed to work, because she turned back; slightly less red, and with a smile.

"Alright," she started, "let's go in then." We walked into the electronic doors with our eyes closed, and I opened my eyes to my blonde friend standing above me; and I was on the ground.

"Barry? What the hell?" I asked rubbing my head after my possible concussion. "Why the fuck did you run out of the lab like that?"

"Why else?" I probably asked. "I found it, and went to find you! Now who's the chick?" He asked looking at Dawn.

"I'm Dawn," she said, "Lucas here ran into me while I was chasing a Starly that you seemed to have scared off by bolting to the lab; it's nice to meet you."

He grabbed her hand, and shook it a little too hard. "Barry Plat, at your service!" Barry smiled at the girl as he pulled his hand back. It's quite obvious that he didn't hear anything that she just said, other than her name.

"W-well," she stuttered as she came back from the dizziness, "I'm gonna go see my dad in the lab; see you guys inside." I looked at her quizzically as she said the word 'dad'.

"Is your father the professor?" I asked.

"Oh, no my dad is the assistant researcher!" She said boastingly. "That's how I got this thing so quickly."

"Oh," I responded in realization, "actually I've been meaning to ask: what exactly is that thing?"

"The professor will probably explain it," she said, "well see you guys inside!" She walked into the doors of the hi-tech lab leaving the two of us behind. Barry looked at me with a slightly sly smile as he looked away from the hurried girl.

"So..." He started trying to hold back laughter. "Ya gonna hit that?"

"Mayb-" I stopped as I realized the meaning of the phrase. "Wait, WHAT?" I was jumping back as I attempted the denial of the answer I almost gave. "I-it's not like that, i-it's just..."

"Too late!" He said satisfied. "Already got my answer; well good luck bro." Barry patted the back of my scarlet-head as he too walked through the doorway. I started to gain back my composure as my friend left me in the cold. I shook my head to get the incisive thought out of my head.

Well... I thought. This day's startin' out fan-fuckin-tastic already...

,'~{C}~',

"I WANT THAT ONE!" Barry pointed at the hyper-active Chimchar as if he was a kid in a toy store. The small monkey Pokémon jumped with excitement as it took sight of its new trainer. It was a small chimp with fur that could be described as the warm color of a tangerine. The top of its head was finished off with a wavy fix of hair that slightly resembled a flame. Its eyes took up most of its head, while the rest of its head was occupied by its enormous ears. Not to mention its tail that was nothing but a small flame.

"CHIIIIIIMCHAR!" It shouted along with the incisive jumping; it started to agitate the other two Pokémon on the table which were a leafy green turtle, and an ocean blue penguin. The two of them started to look up at me, and Dawn as if deciding which one of us should be there's.

"Well than," came the intimidating, but warm expression of the Pokémon professor, "are you sure about choosing hi-"

"I'm gonna name him Waffles!" Barry shouted as he held his new monkey friend, who started to give him a very annoyed look; it obviously didn't like its new title.

"Seriously Barry?" I commented. "That's your first Pokémon ever, and you're just gonna give it a stupid name like that." I didn't realize that I was just talking to a puff of air as the blonde boy was already out the door. "Huuuu," I sighed, "what am I gonna do with that toddler?"

"Oh come on," Dawn answered, "He's not that bad; you gotta admit you're never bored when you're around him right?" Dawn gave a smile so sweet that it could calm a herd of angry Tauros; I just couldn't say no to an expression like that.

"I guess you're right..." I said smiling back trying to hold back a little crimson in my face. I took a look at the animals standing on the metal platform.

"Now," Rowan said to the two of us, "what will be your choices for your first?" The professor looked at us as we decided on what we wanted. I noticed that the girl kept her gazes locked on the penguin the whole time. Also, what was strange to me was that the turtle was keeping contact with me.

"I don't really know actually," I stated, "my preferred type is steel, but I see you don't have that; so it's kind of hard to choose."

"Well boy," he retorted, "if it's steel you choose then I should tell you that this Piplup here may be a water-type, but it's final form, Empoleon, is also a steel-type." My attitude perked up as I was told this, but it was quickly shot down by the disheartening frown of my companion.

"But," she argued, "I really wanted a water-type, so I wanted the Piplup!" She put on the puppy-dog eyes at me to get her way. I had to turn away to disengage the blinding lights of her emotional pupils.

"Alright alright," I said succumbing to her irises, "how about this: Rock, Paper, Scissors. Winner gets to pick their Pokémon first." I looked at her slightly, but not completely, satisfied face as she gave a nod in agreement. We stuck our hands out to start the game which ended in her getting paper...and me getting scissors.

"Awe man!" She shouted gaining looks from the assistants. "Two out of three now!"

"Uh-uh," I said in a prideful tone, "I never said that, so I won't hear any of that." She started to look down in defeat, but I also noticed a blue-haired lab assistant giving me a dirty look which I assumed was her father; in all of this, I kept a satisfied smirk. I walked over to the table to claim my prize. "Now..." I said still in the same twisted act, but my face became calmer while looking at the Pokémon. "One Turtwig please."

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAAAAT?"

Dawn, Rowan, and even all of the assistants gave surprised expression; although, Dawn's face quickly became ecstatic.

"B-b-b-but I thought that you wanted Piplup?"

"I did," I looked over at her father's still surprised face, "but something must have came over me." I gave him another smirk that expressed a warm feeling, and he smiled back with an approving nod.

**I need ma cocoa, please review…**

_**{The Creeper has struck again}**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMAH: Donut own dem monz.**

**Creep ya at da bottom!**

Chapter 3: Welcome My Friends.

"W-well then," the professor said still coming back to his thoughts," what would you like to name him?" I picked up the now happy creature as I took a close look at him. Its skin was a bright forest green with a hard brown shell, and a small sprout on his head. I eyed it down for a while, and came up with a title for it.

"How about Synth?" I said looking it in the eye."Do you like that?"

"Turrr Turtwig!" The little guy gave a happy face as he looked up at me.

"Now you Dawn," he turned to look at the girl, "what would you like to name your Piplup; which I assume is what you want." She picked up the penguin Pokémon, and held it against her chest in excitement. It was almost entirely blue, and its feather patterns made it look like it was wearing a tux.

"Flipper!" She exclaimed. "I just think it suits him well." She looked really happy with her new little pet.

"Well then," Rowan started,"you will need these." He handed us two pokeballs that we used to retract our new Pokémon. "Ackhm hm," the professor cleared his throat as if to get our full attention, "now that that's settled, there's something I wish of you two in exchange for the Pokémon." We looked at each other confused, and looked back at the man. "Dawn, hand me your Pokedex." She pulled out the small pink device that she just got the previous morning.

"You mean this thing that my dad gave me?"

"What I ask for you will require you two to go on a great journey all across Sinnoh." We started to perk up our ears at this info. "Here, take this Lucas." He handed me a device like Dawn's, except that it was red. "These devices are my version of the nationally famed device known as the Pokedex, and I want you to help me perfect them." He gave Dawn back her device. "I want you two to travel the land, and record data on every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region."

"Wait WHAT?" I shouted. "EVERY Pokémon? I didn't expect to have to go on an adventure like THAT!" I wasn't exactly angry; I just didn't think that getting my first Pokémon would lead to this.

"Yes," he calmly answered, "I would definitely do it myself, or even give the job to one of my assistances, but I came to thinking: the young mind has so much ambition that it may wish to see what the world has to offer. That's where you come in; I want you to record the data of as many Pokémon as you can using these devices. They work automatically on a Pokémon that you have yet to record; although, if you were to catch them instead of just scanning them than that would be different. I built the Pokedex to where it would show complete data on the Pokémon inside of a pokeball. Do with that what you will, but I only require the data that you get from scanning them."

"Luke are you excited?" Dawn asked. "Haven't you always wanted to go on an adventure all over Sinnoh? Meeting rare Pokémon, battling trainers from all over, competing in Pokémon contests, fighting the gym leaders, and especially the Pokémon league?"

"Oh yes that reminds me," the professor interrupted, "as newly appointed Pokémon trainers, I am required to give you these." The man handed us each two cases and a card that already had pictures of us on them. "The cards are of course your licenses giving you legal authority to own your own Pokémon. The case with five slots is for the five master ribbons that will give you access to the grand contest. The case with eight slots is of course for the eight gym badges of Sinnoh, and getting all eight will allow you access to the Pokémon league tournament."

I didn't really like the idea of Pokémon contests all that much, because I've heard that those are mostly for girls. I'll try anything once, but mostly just once. "You can keep my ribbon case," I said, "I'm not that into Pokémon contests."

Dawn puffed her cheeks in mock anger at my comment which just looked more adorable than threatening. "Well," she followed, "if you're not doing contests than I'm not doing gyms." She handed back her badge case which was fine to me. I didn't exactly see her as the type to do battle tournaments anyway.

"Well than," the professor, "one last thing before you leave." He handed us two cases and a third card which was blue like mine. I face-palmed when I saw the picture on the front.

"Yes sir," I said with my head lowered, "I'll be sure to get this to Barry soon. I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine," He said while chuckling, "I see trainers like him every day. Also, you may want to ask your parents before you leave for your journey. I already talked to your father Dawn, and he said that it was okay."

"Actually sir," a man interrupted behind us, "you mind if I talked to the boy for a second?" The professor gave a nod of approval at the man. I knew what was coming, and I was right on the dot. I walked over to the spot where Dawn's father wanted to talk to me. "So," he said eyeing me down, "Lucas right?"

"Yes sir." I wanted to act as sincere as I could to this man. Why? I don't know.

"I'll just cut to the chase," he became serious, "what are your motives towards my daughter."

This question of course caught me off guard, but I didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Again, why? I don't know. "Honestly," I said looking him square in the eye,"I think that she's very beautiful, really nice, and extremely passionate. But that's all that I'll say, because I've only known her for a good half an hour." I looked over at her while she was still talking to the professor about I don't know, but she looked pretty damn cute with that laugh of hers; although, I of course wouldn't say that to her dad's face.

"I'm asking these questions, because I don't trust the world alone with her; and judging by that little stunt that you just pulled with the Piplup, it shows that you do have a heart. Somewhere, but it's there." He gave a small chuckle as I looked back at him.

"So basically," I said as I started to summarize his statement, "you want me to look after her while she's going on this Pokedex run." He eyed me warily obviously looking for any signs of over-excitement. He smirked and held out his hand.

"You have my trust." He finished. He didn't know this, but I was actually cheering on the inside; I just have a good poker face.

I walked back to the table to meet with the excited girl once again. She held Flipper so hard that it looked like it was almost out of breath; I kinda felt pity for the little thing

Or was it jealousy?

"Hey Dawn," I began, "you ready?" Short and to the point is how I like to do things normaly.

"Yeah!" She shouted. "Let's go tell your parents!" I was rather surprised at how fast she agreed to coming with me even though we just met, but her father didn't seem to disapprove.

We walked side-by-side out the electronic doors to the bright morning sun; which was sadley blocked off by another sudden tackling by my so-called friend.

"What took ya so long?" He said just slow enough for me to comprihend.

"You know Barry," I started sounding annoyed, "if you keep tackling me like this, I'm gonna start assuming something." He thought for a second trying to process what I just said.

"Ok!" He announced with a quirky smile, and he thankfully got off of me; Dawn started to jump in as well.

"Say Barry," She started, "you haven't shown anyone your Chimchar yet have you?"

"His name is Waffles!" He corrected, "And no I haven't even battled anyone yet."

"Good," I sighed in relief, "then you're gonna need this." I handed him the blue card, and the cases. "You ran off before the professor could ever give them to you."

"Thanks!" He tucked both of the cases and the card recklessly into his bag. "Now while we're on the subject," he put on an excited grin, "have YOU battled anyone yet." I only smirked as my competitive blood began flowing.

"Is that a challenge?"

**Need ma cocoa, please review!**

_**{The Creeper has struck again}**_


End file.
